


The bad guys

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The bad guys [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dreamtale, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: A headcanon series of how Nightmare got his crew(The bad guys) together“I’d never join your side Nightmare.No piece of information will ever change that..”REWRITE IS POSTED (This is terrible, please don't read and go to the rewrite instead, this was the first fanfic I ever wrote and it literally sucks. You get more story with the rewrite and it is in general longer-literally over 7K while this is barely 5K-and better than this one.)





	1. Boredom of a king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon series of how Nightmare got his crew(The bad guys) together.
> 
> "I’d never join your side Nightmare.No piece of information will ever change that..”

Boredom, That’s all Nightmare felt. It had been close to a hundred years since dream was imprisoned in stone, but that had been enough time to make Nightmare insanely bored. He could only conquer so many Au’s, and with the area in time it was, he’d still have to wait another few hundred years for other Aus stories to start.

Nightmare sat on his throne, upside-down and looking up at the ceiling, counting the minutes since and until certain events had happened, or would happen. Being basically the god of negative emotions, the years went by quickly, and being close to 200 was as if he just about to turn 20.

He started to stare at the goopy Tendrils he had with his “new form”, they were a dark cyan, the same tone, and color as his body. He could bet if he wasn’t careful enough that some of the goop could fall off into his only good eye. Now that the dark apples had consumed him, the goop was completely normal, but it was becoming a burden too. There was so much that the almost dark green goop covered up his left eye. Leaving only his right eye left, a bright cyan-blue color that was so bright, he looked as if he had stuck a colored light in his eye socket.  
He got up from his throne and started to adventure back to his study and library. He had hopes that he could find some notes that he had left behind from when he was still the protector of the dark apples, instead of the lord he currently was. What notes you may ask? Being the older one of him and his brother dream, Nightmare had taken notes of the world around him and wrote down what he had heard from people coming from different universes and Aus.

After what felt like days of searching through everything he had, which could easily be an understatement, he found what he was looking for. A Prussian blue spiral, small yet suitable for notes, by taking one look at it you could immediately guess that the said spiral was a 4 by 6 inch, and you’d be right. It was hand made and given to him by Dream, a birthday present of sorts.

Yes, he loved his brother, but Nightmare didn’t care about “keeping balance” anymore, he just cared about what made him happy, and being a feared lord of darkness seemed fitting for him in his mind. So he chose that, but in order to do that, he would have to eat one of the dark apples. After he did, Dream got in the way so he eradicated him. But he still didn’t have the power to do that, so he imprisoned him in stone instead.

Opening up the spiral, he found notes on several individuals, a friendly helper named ink that held vials of emotion, a Glitched destroyer with a red, yellow, black and blue color scheme, and a few pacifist Aus that he could manipulate for his plans.

Nightmare gave a smirk as he thought of trying a hand at manipulating an AU.

“Perfect” Nightmare simply stated as he opened a blue-green portal to one of the Pacifist AU’s, disappearing from the castle he called home and the spiral of notes.


	2. First victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon series of how Nightmare got his crew(The bad guys) together.
> 
> "I’d never join your side Nightmare.No piece of information will ever change that..”

Nightmare walked down the dirt-stone path laid before him, his breath seen in the cold environment. He was in the forest that was located just above Snowdin. He looked around to take in his surroundings. In the distance, he could see the ruins where Toriel would be usually found, and if he looked ahead, he could see the bridge where sans would be greeting frisk. But today, he would greet death.

Setting to work, he quickly killed off the AU and its inhabitants, making sure to leave the sans of the AU and him alone. As predicted, the said sans would wait at the judgment hall, expecting to see either Frisk or Chara. But all he saw was black form around the room, as the dark lord walked in.

Sans was taken aback, he was surprised in short. He saw himself, but not. This Skelton before him had the same body structure and frame, yes, but a whole different pallet of colors. Instead of the normal blue and white that was traditionally worn by the Sanses, he wore multiple shades of cyan and green, as well as black.

"W-who... Who are you...?" He questioned

"Oh, me? Just your average negative overlord. But to you, I'd be a _killer_ of emotions, don't you think?"

"I still haven't gotten a name...." The other spat

"Oh well then, if in going to manipulate you, I might as well tell you my name. You may call me Nightmare."

"Alright, Nightmare." He said with a hint of disgust and hatred, "Why are you here...? If my theory of timelines is correct, you should knew this place, and what is soon to come."

"Did I not come across clearly before? I'm here to gain ponds for my game, to manipulate you for my army if you will. And for your second question, yes I do know of this place and what will come, but the true question still lingers. Do you expect to defeat me when I've killed everyone without you even noticing me?" The other had forgotten about that.  
"If I'm going to become your pond why didn't you do it first...?"

"Eh?"

"You could've just taken me and left everyone else alive, why'd you do it? Why paps? Isn't he your brother too?" Nightmare smirked

"Your brother, yes. Mine, no. Mine is also a sans, but he will be trapped in stone for another 900 years or so."

"900 years?!!"

"I've lived almost 200 by now, another 900 isn't that big of a deal."

"Well... That's all I have to ask of you now, let's just get this over with." The sans lowered his head in defeat, waiting for whatever Nightmare had planned for him. But oh, he didn't have any idea of what was going to happen.

"Alright then, see you in a few resets." And with that, he reset the timeline and headed on to the next one on the list. Nightmare would return after Chara convinced him of Genocide and he'd done it a few times. By then, he'll be brainwashed by the instinct for killing and will earn the new title of Killer.


	3. An Errored meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon series of how Nightmare got his crew(The bad guys) together.
> 
> "I’d never join your side Nightmare.No piece of information will ever change that..”

Teleporting away, Nightmare chose probably the easiest Sans to target, as of now that is. Returning to the fact he can sense emotions and read them from however far away he pleases, finding the raging ball of destruction known as the glitch Error. He was found to be fighting the “Rainbow asshole” which was commonly known as Shorty, Short stack or… well, his name was Ink.

To Nightmares pleasure, Errors back was facing him, causing Ink to see him first. Having met Ink once before, the paint blob left while he could. The last time they met, it didn’t end too well for ink.

“HEY! Where are you going you asshole!”He glitched as he yelled at Ink, who was jumping into a pool of jet black ink upon the pearly white floor of the void.

“He knows to avoid me; Since what happened last time. He hasn’t approached me since. From that context… well… I guess you can assume what happened. He barely made it out alive.”Nightmare advised, a smug look starting to plaster his face.

“WHE-”Error yelled turning around, then calmed down from his startled stance to a calm but tense stand.”When did… who are you?” The words were jumbled in his mouth. Fighting to decide who would be able to speak first.

“I am Nightmare, Lord of negative dreams and emotions. And you, my acquaintance, are a pillar of such.”Nightmare declared

“Wait.. earlier you were implying that fought, and beat Ink…. Does that mean you know how to beat that short stack? Why am I asking this of course you do!” he started off, turning his question into self-talk, “Well, I also wish to ask you another question… why are you here…? If you’re a lord and all, you shouldn’t care about people like me…”

“To answer your first question yes, I do know how to defeat Ink. Although strong, he does have his weaknesses. And for your second question, I’m here because people like you… can help me, immensely.”

“Me…?”

“Yes, Error… Y-”

“How you know my name?!!!” Error interrupted, but was soon restrained by a tendril.

“I’d be quiet while the lord of Darkness is talking if I were you.” Nightmare scoffed,” AS I was saying.” the Lord glared as he paused,”You help me because of your talent, the fact you can destroy. And yes, I know your name, I feed off all the Aus and that means you too. I watch all the Aus even something as boring as the Anti-void.”

“Then… If you have interest in me what do you have planned for me….?”

“What do you think I have planned for you…?”  
“I-!”Error blushed. Nightmare bellowed in response put his hand to his face.  
“Your expression is priceless!” He proceeded to wipe away a tear,”Don’t get your stings in a knot, I plan to make you my pond, and not in that way. For my army, if you will.”Nightmare removed the tendril from Error.  
“Now, that we’re a…. Team? I don’t know how else to put it, what is the first thing we do?” Error said getting straight to the point.

“We go after Ink, and then we return to Killer and head back to the castle.”


	4. Convincing the soulless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon series of how Nightmare got his crew(The bad guys) together.
> 
> "I’d never join your side Nightmare.No piece of information will ever change that..”

“WAIT! Like, right now??!”Error glitched again.

“Would you not yell? I don’t care if we don’t have physical eardrums, but I can still hear dammit! And I would like to keep it that way.”Nightmare frowned, glaring at Error. “ And yes right now, unless you have a reason to not. I doubt you need any time to heal, from the looks of the area, you just started your battle with Ink.”

“Weeeell…”Error trailed off.

“ ‘Well’ what?” Nightmare questioned.

“We have actually been battling for a while, we’ve destroyed close to 4 Au’s in the process. And Ink kinda broke a few up my ribs and left a few cracks in my skull.” Error looked down at the floor, appearing to be ashamed that Ink managed to hurt him.

“Ugh, fine we can take a break before heading after that blob of paint. Can you heal yourself?”

“Uh…..”The error started developing a light yellow blush that was barely visible upon his cheekbones, “ No… I never learned how… I kinda just got Blue’s help for that.”Error continued to stare at the ground.

‘Well then let’s get this over with, which ribs did he break? And how many?”Nightmare asked opening a portal to a guest room inside his castle. Nightmare then started walking through, Error following close behind. But not too much, due to his haphephobia.

Although it took a bit they managed to heal Errors 19 broken ribs and the 7 cracks upon his skull, It took a bit longer due to Errors previously mentioned the fear of touch. Although Nightmare healing was magic, it still had a physical touch in order to fix things.

“So….” Error started as he looked around the large, dark guestroom he and Nightmare were currently located in.

“Hm?”Nightmare inquired, looking at Error with his only eye to show he was paying attention.

“Why are you after, Ink? I don’t think you told me while we were in the void.”

“Your memory is correct, I didn’t tell you; nor did you tell me. But to answer your query, I’m looking after him for the same reason as you. True he fights for good, but any mind can be broken.”

“Damn you just get even scarier…” Error sat anxiously, cringing to the sadistic aura that Nightmare gave off.

“Do you want an answer or not?” Nightmare glared his eye, glowing a noticeable dark cyan.

“Y-yes, sir.”The other skeleton stammered, sweat going down his skull from the racing thoughts of what Nightmare could do if he answered wrong.

“Hmph, Good. Ink’s talent, the talent to create almost anything out of essentially nothing. Albeit soulless, his creativity fuels his life, and that can come handy in battle. If not for battle for defense, if I don’t at most try and get him to join my ranks, I fear he could become a difficult enemy. Not to mention that time could also cause his powers to grow stronger because of the growing multiverse, growing his courage.”The Lord finished as he rested his elbows on his lap and his philtrum (yes that’s a real thing, look it up) upon his now folded hands.

“Wow… you’ve really planned this out huh?”Error pried, “How long have you been studying the both of us?”

“You really like asking questions, Error.”Nightmare stated as got up from the bed, “I could surely guess around 180 years? You were easy to gather information on. Back then Ink was a bit more secretive though… it made it a bit harder to gather intel on him.”Nightmare continued once more as he walked across the wide room to open another portal.

“Hey! Wait for me!”Yelled Error as Nightmare was already halfway across the room,” How old are you anyway?”The glitch huffed as he slowed his run to a walk while they both walked to the portal. 

The two continued to talk as nightmare grabbed the spiral and then walked through a few more portals looking through what he had noted as Ink’s favorite Au’s to visit. Although between the two, the talking was more about answering questions about them self and making a few jokes here and there, along with some sarcasm given by Nightmare.

Eventually, after looking around about 5 different Aus, they found Ink watching over a pacifist underswap timeline; which already had everyone up on the surface. Together with the fact he was sitting in a high up tree staring down at what was happening, made it all the much weirder.

Error looked at Nightmare unsure of whether to get him down or not, only for Nightmare simply gave him a nod. This confirmed the glitched skeleton’s thoughts, and Error quickly but quietly sent some strings to pull ink from his perch to down on the ground with them. 

“Hey!”Ink yelled as he was pulled out of his high up hiding place and onto the lower dirt. This action bruised and hurt Ink a bit, but they needed that so it’d make it harder for the creator to fight them. Ink rubbed his hurt head and then looked up to see the two skeletons, which he glared at; mainly directed at Nightmare.

“We just wanna talk, Squid.” Error spat as his stings came back to him as Ink unwrapped them from his body.

“About… what exactly?” Ink inquired, lowering one eyebrow(?).

“Simply seeing if you will join us, becoming part of our group in other words…”Nightmare responded smirking a bit, “You don’t want what happened last time to happen again do you..?”  
“Yeah… uh, Ink. Ya might wanna… he’s got information on us, to the point where it’s creepy.”

“You gain a lot of information when your Au is the pillar point in time and adding in the fact I’m almost 200, you can see the full picture.” The Lord pointed out.

“How much information exactly?” Ink asked, wanting to investigate further.

“I would guess around 40 pages worth.” Error pointed as Nightmare pulled out his spiral.

“It’s more like 50, but anyhow. Because of this and all the notes contained in it, I know of Error’s Haphephobia and Ink’s Chromophobia of white.” Ink clenched his fist’s and got up from the forest floor.

“I’d never join your side Nightmare.No piece of information will ever change that..”


	5. Where thy loyalties lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon series of how Nightmare got his crew(The bad guys) together.
> 
> "I’d never join your side Nightmare.No piece of information will ever change that..”

“Well, Ink.” Nightmare started as he put the spiral back in his pocket, “Wrong choice... Error?” Nightmare looked over to Error, giving him a wide smile. He also slanted his eyes in focus as he did this, make his expression almost insane like. There was no way this could end well for Ink.

Error gave a nod to Nightmare, agreeing to whatever the Dark Lord had planned. In an almost hasty action, Error had summoned his glitched gaster blasters and bones with his magic and started to charge at Ink with them. In the process also sending some stings out here and there to try and capture Ink, who was already running away.

They proceeded to run deeper in the woods getting so far into the thicket of branches and leaves that they had lost sight of Nightmare, and the dark twilight was also coming over their heads as they continued to run. Neither thought to stop though, neither could, both had their pride and reputation on the line. 

Ink couldn’t be brought to the dark side, he was currently the only hope the Au’s had if they wanted to survive. Even if he was caught his pride would compel him to escape from the two corrupt beings. If not that, for the Au’s safety at least. For if those two unethical beings were to run everything, there would be no hope, no happiness, no joy, no peace, and most  
importantly no balance.

Error couldn’t fail Nightmare, this was a trial, a trial to prove his loyalty, a trial to show that he can be as strong as foretold. If he can prove his strength, he could be allies to Nightmare, not simply a lower rank like what will become of Ink if he were to be caught. If he were to alternatively fail, he is sure to be dead or worse. What could be worse than death? Error didn’t have any intention of finding out.

\-----

They continued to run, they’d slow down every so often, but they kept going. It almost seemed comedic at times, they were both very limited on basically anything and everything. Error couldn’t use any magic or else it’d strain his soul, so he had to stick to running. Error also couldn’t use his stings because of how thick the hedge of trees was, and the fact that unless they were closer to each other, Ink could easily dodge the cables even if they were able to pass through the bushes.

Ink couldn’t because even if he didn’t have a soul, he still had to think to make whatever he’d use. And currently the ink blobs mind was scrabbled, he couldn’t think of anything to help him. Even if he were to, he’d still need to take the time to make it, and he was already dangerously close to Error, one slip up or trip on a rock could mean the end for him. Ink was thinking about what was happening how he could counter Error and Nightmare, and much much more.

Dawn had started to rise with its brilliant light blues, oranges, reds, and yellows; telling the rest of the world to wake. The two were quickly losing energy, this had become a game of cat and mouse. A wild one that wasn’t expected to stop anytime soon, but all expectations aren’t reached. Before either party could do anything Nightmare, who was tired of watching them aimlessly run through the forest, grabbed both of them with his tendrils stopping the escapade.

“You did well, Error. You could make a great ally, could. I’ll deal with you later.” Nightmare then threw a confused and somehow disappointed Error into a portal that connected to one of the castle’s guest rooms. “Now, for you, Ink. Wha-”

“I know what you’re going to say Nightmare..” The name was spat out with distaste and laced with venom as Ink said it. Ink looked at Nightmare with a blank emotionless expression, his eyes devoid of mercy or any emotion. “I’d rather die than join you, it’s funny honestly. I can completely understand why you would seek me out though. I’m an emotionless husk If I didn’t have these vials… well, I could probably kill on command. That’s what you planned, correct? To take my vials away the second you could so you could add me to what you will call your group, no so you can add me to your army. I bet you wouldn’t even care if I did die-”Ink had a dark expression on his face, One Nightmare knew a bit too well.

“Stop, just… stop. You’re giving off such a thick negative aura… but how? I’m not close enough for you to give off my aura, and you being soulless are incapable of any feelings.. Especially pure negativity or positivity. Since your vials are currently empty, there’s no logical option… you can’t be faking anything either because I could tell…”Nightmare pondered as he sat down on the dirt clearing him and Ink were now in.

“How do you know?”

“Know what…? I know a lot of shit you bonehead.” Nightmare menaced.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you can only feel what a person is feeling not if it is true or not.” Ink smirked as he saw Nightmare’s confused expression, just what Ink needed.


	6. Power from a fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon series of how Nightmare got his crew(The bad guys) together.
> 
> "I’d never join your side Nightmare.No piece of information will ever change that..”

Nightmare sat there with a puzzled expression, thinking over what Ink had told him. It confused him, it doesn’t help he doesn’t have any parental figure to tell him the answer to this. Maybe Dream would know? But he’d still have to wait another 900 years or so until he could as him, and that would be quite an interesting conversation. Hey little brother, I know the last time we talked we were fighting and I trapped you in stone for a thousand years, but do you know if we can sense the difference between real and fake emotions? Nightmare would rather not have that conversation.

“As far as I know I can’t.” Nightmare spoke, looking away. Seemingly either ashamed or pissed at his enemy figuring out his weakness. “They are both the same no matter how you look at it or sense it in my case. But I’m still unsure as to why anyone would fake negative… emotions.” While the king of darkness wasn’t paying attention, Ink had managed to pull out an arm. He’d also managed to grab a small paintbrush from his supply and paint a well-sized gaster blaster made of dark grey ink, and it was almost ready to fire.

On instinct Nightmare moved out of the way seconds before it fired, still holding Ink in one of his several tendrils. The blast only painted the ground a dark color The King gave a look of antipathy, both of them had the taste of hatred in the mouth. Their glares at one and other showed it, and the silence made both anticipate who would speak first. Nightmare decided to break it.

“I suppose that could be another example of why it would be foolish and irrational to not have you join, not to mention reckless if I were to proceed without both of you. Although I have plans for others, you two are closet in power to me.” Nightmare pointed out.

“There are others? Wait... how many Sanses do you plan to recruit? You shouldn’t even need recruits, you rule like, have the multiverse already!” The artist squawked.

“Of course the two closest to power to me ask the most questions and are probably the most idiotic.”

“Calling me an idiot isn’t helping for me joining your team NM.”

“You’ve already clarified that you’d never join my team… If I’m not getting you I’m going to have to keep Error with me. The only problem with that is you know Error’s weakness and can defeat him quite easily, I may know both of yours but your fear of white won’t help him. Knowing him, if you give him a bit of information that seemingly leads nowhere he won’t look into it.”  
“Seemingly? What’s so seeming about my chromophobia of white? What are you getting at?”

“Ink, I’m not an idiot. Anyone that lives outside an Au knows about alternate timelines.” Ink’s colorful eyes went blank and turned black, “In order to defeat you, I just need to distract you enough and know the one thing you fear most. Which is incredibly simple to figure out honestly. You’re afraid of what you could beco-”

“JUST SHUT UP!” The god was now trembling, “JUST… just shut up. You don’t need to finish that sentence, I know what you’re talking about.” He started to tear up as he quivered.

“Did I strike a nerve? Certainly looks like it.” Ink continued to shake in his grip as two of his vials began to glow, his Light blue and Red. Ink’s eyes changed to a red target and a blue teardrop, “Y’know you’re just making me stronger right now. Which really isn’t helping you by the way. The stronger feelings you give off the more powerful I am and the easier it will be to defeat you. But I’m sure you’re already aware of that, huh?”


	7. Deafening silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon series of how Nightmare got his crew(The bad guys) together.
> 
> "I’d never join your side Nightmare.No piece of information will ever change that..”

The room was severely quiet. It was comforting for Error but still drove him a little more off the deep end. He was hopeful for even a creek of floorboards or a buzz of a fly. His thoughts argued with one and other, the voices yelling at him to do something, he wasn’t sure what though. They all talked over one and other, never letting another finish a sentence.

“He’s going to-”

“You’re better without-”

“Get up and-”

“Just do-” There were too many at once. He couldn’t figure out which to listen to first, or which voice to recognize. He could hear a few he knew, or at least what sounded like people he knew. And others sounded exactly the same, but somehow cut themselves off. Like multiple people were in the same body, struggling to speak.

Error had enough though.

“ALL OF YOU! STOP!” He yelled, glitching extremely. Because of this, his sentence was almost incoherent, almost “One at a time! For Fuck’s sake… I… I can’t..” Error had broken down sobbing, he didn’t know what to do. If Nightmare could get Ink he’d surely get rid of him. But if he didn’t, he’d have to keep Error. But it made more sense to keep both, there were too many possibilities. Or at least to many for Error to think about at once.

All of the voices murmured in agreement, if they were trying to help him they were doing it the wrong way. They started to quiet down, allowing him to speak.

“I can’t do this… I can’t take this right now… please…. Please… just, stop.” His crying had quieted to a soft sob. Although still trembling a bit and shaking, he had calmed down. It was complete silence again, not even the voices were talking, not even his mind was thinking. Everything was quiet, this time it was very comforting. 

Everyone was waiting for him, and he was waiting for Nightmare. Only minutes later though, did he appear. Error was in a state of distress, did Nightmare have Ink behind him? Was it him alone? Was he hurt? Was he going to get rid of Error anyways because he didn’t finish the “mission”? All his questions were answered by the simple sentence that Nightmare spoke.

“I couldn’t get him, so I’m keeping you with me.” Error felt genuinely relieved. All though he’s working with someone now and he prefers to go solo, he doesn’t have to worry about getting on a literal King’s bad side. Error supposes that this couldn’t be too bad, he still has his roomy area in the void, but a giant castle with only a few paintings lining the hallways here in there; he could get used to that. If nightmare did bring back Ink, he’d just clutter the place with items not needed.

“So what do we do now? We need to go after Killer next, right?”

“Yeah, he should've had enough time to go through a few genocides by now, probably relaxing in Snowdon around all the dust by now.”Error cringed, no wonder he was the kind of darkness. But then again obviously he was going to go after people with strength for his team; if insanity and strength were the same thing that is.


	8. Crashing to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon series of how Nightmare got his crew(The bad guys) together.
> 
> "I’d never join your side Nightmare.No piece of information will ever change that..”

“How many other sociopaths to you plan to add to this group? I mean I’m one already… probably. I don’t know your backstory but you’re literally a king and lord is there a difference actually?” Error prompted, unclutching his legs from his chest and swinging them playfully and childishly while sitting on the edge of the guest room he was once again in.

“I’d prefer to not talk about my past right now, what matters is building a formidable team that will allow us to stay in control. But to answer your question no I am no sociopath nor am I psychopath, you are not either. You are insane yes, but psychotic no. You are very well on your way although, stay in the void long enough and you could reach that. Being a psychopath means you believe in what's not real, you detach from your emotions as well. I say that you’re on your way because you hear the voices, the voices that no one else can hear but that may not be the case because if prompted others can hear them too. I believe that Ink refers to them as the ‘Creators’, the makers of the Au’s.”Nightmare paused, taking in a deep breath and sigh; allowing the information he had just told to the glitch to resonate. Deciding they weren't going to leave any sooner than originally hoped, Nightmare sat down in a nearby chair.

“Although…” continued the God, “Ink is much farther on the latter than you, He has had no emotions for a long time. When I found you it was unknown to me that he was even present with you. Ink is soulless, he is incapable of emotions; having a soul would probably kill him. Somehow, he has found a way to fear the void, in one way or another.”

“Wait, Ink’s afraid of the void? But we battle in there all the time!” Error interrupted looking confused on how Nightmare drew this conclusion.

“He’s afraid of what the void could make him, You know of alternate timelines and universes, correct?” The glitch took a minute to think, then nodded; “Well, there are alternate versions of even us, and timelines were things are different. The one I’m talking about is Pale and Template.”

“Wait... Who?” The destroyer inquired, making a face that spoke his mind plainly; Nightmare had to be joking.

“Pale and Template, a timeline that has to do with the choices you and Ink made. Instead of you destroying and Ink creating, This Error -or as he prefers to be called: ‘Template’- chose to protect and create, Ink chose to destroy and take the remains of the AU and absorb it to briefly feel a single emotion. Interesting isn’t it?”

“Me-?! Creating-?! FUCK NO!” The glitch paused for a second to cringe, then continued “Protecting those nasty Au’s! They don’t deserve to live!” Error yelled, Glitching more and more sentence after sentence as his anger levels raised. His eyes grew red and the number of Errors across his eyes and body started to grow moreso until he crashed, Nightmare waited calmly and patiently as Error rebooted and came to life once again.

“Welcome back, Error.” Nightmare stated calmly, amused by the destroyers look of confusion.

“Welcome-?... I crashed didn’t I?” The King Nodded, Error sighed “How long was I out? What were we talking about?”

“You were out for only a few, we were talking about the alternate of you and Ink and how’s he’s afraid to turn into Pale; an alternate version of him that chose to destroy and suck out the emotion from the leftovers of an AU in order to feel emotions briefly. But let’s not get back into that, I feel if you were to hear of it again and your anger were to spike you’d crash again. How about we go and collect Killer, We won’t be able to add more allies any time soon.”


End file.
